valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond the Spacetime Gate
.png |story = yes |Horae|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Speranza|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Damilia|Fantasy Archwitch |Sylvio|Archwitch |Dawn Dress|Amalgamation Material |Holiday Damilia|Amalgamation |Saurva|Witch Gate |Batur|Witch Gate ||Elemental Hall |Pietra|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Caprice|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Mikaity|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Spacetime Islands" will appear! ■"Spacetime Islands" Map Information The Spacetime Islands map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch SYLVIO; the Fantasy Archwitches DAMILIA and SPERANZA; and the Legendary Archwitch HORAE! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch SPERANZA! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch SYLVIO will not appear in the EX area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch SPERANZA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※SPERANZA will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, DAMILIA will not appear if SPERANZA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■If GUR DAMILIA is amalgamated with the DRESS material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR DAMILIA. ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "Beyond the Spacetime Gate" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on June 16th to 11:59 on July 2nd (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on June 23rd to 11:59 on July 2nd (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch: : LR HORAE Fantasy Archwitches: :UR DAMILIA :UR SPERANZA Exclusive Archwitch: :SR SYLVIO ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * UR SAURVA * SR BATUR Collect and fuse 2 copies of HSR BATUR in order to obtain UR SAURVA. If GUR SAURVA is amalgamated with the TREASURE material card that can be obtained as a Archwitch Hunt Point Reward, it will become GUR SAURVA. ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on June 15th to 11:59 on July 2nd (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The 11th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.